Missing Scorpius
by Crazy4wood
Summary: When Draco and Hermione let Scorpius spend the night over at Harry's house, something terrible happens. Rated M for theme. Inspired by fanart by Arriku, image can be found in my Profile. All right for the image go to the artist!


**Hello Lovelies! Here is a little Drabble while you wait for me to finish the next chapter of The Accident (I should finish by sunday, over half way done, writers block stinks!). I wrote this for the lovely group Strictly Dramione on FB, in honor of fanart! The link to the fan art is posted in the summary! I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think.**

 **Special shout out to the amazing MrBenzedrine for going over this drabble for me and making sure it sounded okay! Thanks also to Arriku for the lovely artwork!**

 **I only own my** **imagination and Tom Felton (One day I swear...)**

* * *

 **Missing Scorpius**

Standing in the cold evening breeze, Draco and Hermione looked towards the building in front of them and sighed. They had dreaded coming here and knew it would be hard to deal with. Hermione bit her lip in worry as she squeezed his hand.

"I don't think I can do this Draco. It is too soon to see them." Hermione looked into his molten eyes and started to tear up. "Let's turn around and come back tomorrow."

Draco kissed her softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You can do it love. I will be here with you. It is hard for me too; let's get it over with."

Hermione closed her eyes slowly, remembering what had happened just a few short weeks ago.

* * *

"Daddy!" Scorpius yelled up the stairs as he stood up and pouted, holding a small broken toy in his hand.

Draco hurried down the stairs and chuckled when he saw what the problem was. "Oh Scorp, we can buy you a new one. There is no reason to get upset over this. How about we get mummy and head out to Diagon Alley to get a new toy?"

Scorpius grinned and ran up the stairs to get Hermione. "Mummy, we are going shopping to buy me a new toy! Daddy said to come get you so we can go." He giggled when he was pulled to the bed and tickled.

"So, you think every time you break a toy, you get a new one right away?" Hermione smirked as she stood up and stretched, flattening out the wrinkles in her clothes from laying down.

"If I ask Daddy, I do," Scorpius smirked as he pulled Hermione down the stairs, impatient to get a fixed toy.

Hermione saw Draco looking at the toy and rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just repair it, Draco?"

Draco handed her the toy and shook his head. "He broke it too bad this time. I already tried to fix it, and it didn't work. I don't know how he breaks toys to the point of not being able to repair."

"He is your son, after all. He just wants the best of everything," Hermione joked as she put a coat on the little boy standing next to her. "Let's hurry back home before the snow picks up and it gets cold."

Scorpius ran to the door and waited impatiently for his parents. He was worried the stores would be closed before they made it there.

They arrived at Diagon Alley and noticed the store had closed early, "Sorry Scorpius but we will have to come back tomorrow." When Hermione saw him look down, she thought of an idea to make him feel better. "Do you want to go see James? I am sure Uncle Harry hasn't finished making dinner yet."

"Yes, can I stay the night mummy?" Scorpius begged as they apparated in front of 12 Grimmauld place. "I will be good, I promise."

Hermione laughed as he knocked on the door, excited. "That is up to Uncle Harry; your father and I are okay with it."

As the door opened, Harry looked surprised to see them and smiled. "Hey Mione, Draco. What brings you guys here?" He opened the door all the way and let them inside.

"We thought James might want to play with Scorpius if that is okay with you?" Hermione smiled as Scorpius ran off to look for James.

"That's fine, and we just finished dinner. Do you want to have a seat?" Harry offered as he led them to the sitting room.

After sitting down, they talked for a bit until it was almost ten. "I think we should be heading home. I'm getting tired." Hermione yawned as she stood up with Draco. "Oh, Scorpius wanted to know if he could stay the night. If not, we will go get him."

Harry chuckled. "He can. I am sure he already is making the extra bed up."

"Thanks, Potter. I have been wanting to spend some time alone with Hermione, and it is hard with Scorpius not giving us any extra time this week." Draco held her hand and squeezed it. "I will send his clothes over with the house elf."

They stood up and called Scorpius downstairs to say bye to him. "Scorp, honey. Uncle Harry told me you could stay. Come see us out."

He ran down the stairs two at a time and grinned before hugging his parents. "Can we go and buy a new toy tomorrow?"

"Yes, we can. You enjoy playing tonight." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Scorp - be good for Uncle Harry." She smiled as he went to hug his father.

Draco held Scorpius tight and ruffled his hair. "Be good, buddy. We will see you tomorrow morning. Love you Scorpius."

That night, Hermione and Draco relaxed and made love before falling asleep; they hadn't been able to sleep alone the last few weeks. They heard an owl tapping on the window the next morning and groaned. "I will get it - you stay in bed love." Draco kissed her on the lips softly before standing up and letting the owl fly in. As soon as Draco opened the letter, he froze up and looked scared, his pale face even paler than usual.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione hurried out of bed and read the letter, her eyes tearing up. "What, this can't be real? He is playing a trick on us."

When Harry had woke up that morning, he went to wake the boys up. Scorpius wouldn't wake up, and he took him straight to St. Mungos after informing his parents what had happened. Unfortunately, Scorpius's heart had given out, and it broke his parent's hearts.

* * *

They looked down at a photo Hermione had taken out of her pocket of the three of them. She hadn't been back inside Harry's house since that night and as they stood in the dark, with only the tip of their wands to give them light. Hermione felt tears running down her face as she rubbed her swollen stomach. He was excited to be a big brother to Orion, and now he wouldn't be here to meet him.

She lifted her hand up to knock and took a deep breath before her hand tapped on the door to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, folding the picture and putting it back in her pocket.

* * *

 **Hope I didn't break your hearts too much!**

 **Crazy4wood**


End file.
